It is well known that mounting of wind turbines has become a still more challenging exercise, incorporating both advanced logistic planning and up-front technical measures.
This is partly due to the fact that the overall dimensions of commercially attractive wind turbines has increased and e.g. partly to the fact that focus of mounting wind turbines are gradually shifted from traditional mounting locations to more extreme and difficult accessible areas, such as mountain areas and a offshore wind turbine parks.
One method dealing with mounting of offshore wind turbines has been disclosed in WO 99/43956, where foundation and the complete wind turbine are transported to the mounting location and mounted in one piece. This method may be advantageous for some purposes, but may lack applicability when dealing with large-scale wind turbines.